¿Cómo demostrarlo?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: JUNGLE trae a Scepter 4 de cabeza y Fushimi se ha encontrado bajo demasiada presión últimamente; sin embargo, hay alguien que siempre vela por él. / Viñeta / Hidaka Akira & Fushimi Saruhiko


Muy buen día tengan todos ustedes 8D

Estoy de buen humor porque terminé mi regalito para Fushimi cuando creí que no lo iba a lograr, de nuevo ;_; -no me importa que lo que quedó fue una viñeta(?)-

Espero les guste esta historia que, aunque cortita, es la primera que termino de esta pareja que me gustan tanto uwu

 **Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece

 **-x-**

 **¿Cómo demostrarlo?**

Después de la última redada del día, Hidaka conducía la patrulla de regreso al cuartel de Scepter 4 después de insistir demasiado para que su compañero le relevara el turno tras el volante.

Fushimi terminó aceptando de mala gana, alegando que no soportaría escuchar sus tonterías por más tiempo, aunque en realidad sus sentidos se encontraran resentidos a causa del cansancio de los últimos días. Llegó un momento en el camino en que dejó de prestar atención al relato que Hidaka le contaba, orgulloso de su labor, para terminar dormitando en su asiento, sintiendo como su costumbre de trasnocharse comenzaba a tener repercusiones.

— ¿Fushimi? –Le llamó una vez llegaron al cuartel, zarandeándolo un poco para no despertarlo bruscamente.

Recibió una expresión de molestia y un débil manotazo como única respuesta a su llamado.

El castaño intentó pensar en otra manera de hacerlo reaccionar sin correr el riesgo de salir lastimado.

— _Tal vez sea mejor si lo dejo dormir un poco más_. –Pensó.

Pero… No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí ¿cierto? Le reprendería por haberlo dejado solo en la patrulla; a decir verdad, de todas maneras lo haría aunque se quedara a hacerle compañía ¿qué más daba entonces?

Hizo lo posible por despejar su mente de preocupaciones que tuvieran que ver con los desastres de JUNGLE, informes interminables, pendientes o que sería la primera vez en tres días que por fin podría dormir en su amada cama; pero fue entonces que pasó a pensar en Fushimi, la última semana no había regresado a los dormitorios más que para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para luego volver a irse ¿cómo podía soportar tanto?

Si bien sabía que era notablemente más poderoso y hábil que todos en la Unidad Especial, eso no lo absolvía de que, a pesar de ser el menor, tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros; tampoco quería compararlo con Doumyouji pero ¿acaso no tenían la misma edad? ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes el uno del otro? El pobre apenas y había regresado medio vivo de su redada hacía dos días, él mismo había tenido que cubrirlo en esa ocasión.

Hidaka siguió dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos por un largo lapso de tiempo. Aburrido del oscuro –y algo tétrico— paisaje a su alrededor, observó a Fushimi, como si al hacerlo pudiera adivinar si era ya un buen momento para otro intento de despertarlo o no.

— _Nunca podré acostumbrarme a ver su rostro tan relajado_. –Rio para sus adentros.

Aún con duda sobre su próxima acción, se deslizó por el asiento hasta quedar justo al lado del moreno. Si alguien pudiera verlo en ese momento habría notado fácilmente la calidez que se apoderaba de su mirada con tan solo observar a Fushimi. Sin demorar mucho, se acercó al rostro contrario hasta unir sus labios en un suave y prolongado beso, uno que añoraba desde lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –Susurró, aún somnoliento.

La ligera y ya común arruga en su entrecejo apareció de nuevo, rompiendo por completo la imagen tan calmada que tenía hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Despertarte. –Respondió con naturalidad el castaño, sonriendo animadamente.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad, disimulando que no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso sin convertirse en el malo de la película.

—No tendremos días libres en un tiempo.

—Lo sé. No lo haré mientras trabajamos, no te preocupes por eso.

Hidaka desvió la mirada. Su energía se apagó un poco al escucharlo decir aquello, sabía lo que significaba.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la actitud que Fushimi quería evitar. Resopló sonoramente, sin intención de ocultar su exasperación.

Tomó a Hidaka por la nuca y lo acercó a él lo suficiente para poder iniciar otro beso no tan tranquilo como el primero, estaba de sobra saber que había tomado al castaño totalmente desprevenido, por lo que se tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar. Llegó el momento en que el beso se volvió demandante por ambas partes, siendo esa la mejor manera en que podían expresar la falta que les había hecho la presencia del otro en esos días tan agitados.

—Hoy duermes en mi habitación ¿entendido?

Obviamente, Fushimi no era de los que pedían las cosas por favor.

—Entendido. –Respondió Hidaka, apenas recobrando el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Sus personalidades tan contrastantes y el desconocer aún la manera de expresar sus sentimientos apropiadamente eran factores que, con el tiempo, podrían sobrellevar y aprender. Su relación apenas estaba estructurando su camino, uno por el que ambos pudieran andar.

— ¡Y por cierto! –Exclamó, provocando que su pareja pegara un brinco por el repentino cambio en su voz – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Le abrazó con efusividad, sin percatarse del ligero sonrojo que se apoderó de las pálidas mejillas de Fushimi quien, debido a todos los asuntos que tenía haciéndole un lío en la cabeza desde el momento en que el Rey Verde había entrado en acción, había pasado por completo la fecha de esa madrugada.

 **-x-**

En otra de mis publicaciones me sugirieron escribir de esta pareja, me dio mucho gusto saber que había más personas a las que le gustaba y eso me animó bastante ^0^

Tal vez es un PWP por donde quiera que lo vean, pero así son la mayoría de las historias que salen de mi mente así que, es lo que hay :'D

Espero las vacaciones de diciembre para terminar otra historia de estos dos azulitos que tengo parada desde hace tiempo orz Si Munakata se apiada de mi alma, estará para el cumpleaños de Hidaka (?)

Muchas gracias por leer m(_ _)m


End file.
